Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display has benefits in that it can be made lightweight and thin. However, it has a drawback in that lateral visibility is lower than front visibility. To solve these problems, liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods of various types have been developed. To realize a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display has been developed that forms a pixel electrode and a common electrode on one substrate.
In the liquid crystal display, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
However, as a resolution of the liquid crystal display in which the pixel electrode and the common electrode are formed in one substrate is increased, an overlapping area of the pixel electrode and the common electrode is decreased, such that a magnitude of a kickback voltage of the liquid crystal display is increased.
As described above, when the magnitude of the kickback voltage is increased, a flicker may be generated that causes deterioration of the display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.